Ask-a-bumpty
A nintendask blog which officially opened on the 20th of August, 2015. The primary muse of this blog is a Bumpty penguin originating from the game "paper mario" on the nintendo 64. The muse's name is Claire Voyance and she is a regular bumpty living in Shiver city. The blog follows along her and her struggles with her reckless sister and best friend, but also her own personal problems and following her along as she stumbles to achieve her ultimate goal of having her on child. The blog prides itself on attempting to produce humorous answers to questions while exploring the muse's past and character. There are currently two other muses available on the blog, they are as follows: * Claire's younger sister, Lilith Voyance * Claire's best friend, Tuna the frost piranha. all three are available for questions. Appearance: Claire has a very round face and quite large hips; she has an average waist, and quite large legs. She has a visible beauty mark right under her left eye. She has short, neat hair that fades to a light blue at the tips. Her typical wardrobe is that consisting of a large assortment of winter coats, skirts, bowties, vests, and dress shirts. She also on occasion wears many sweaters and turtlenecks. She is often seen wearing a pair of brown boots and/or short heeled pumps when at work or a special occasion. Her formal garb consists of a Light blue dress that fades to white at the bottom, ending just above her knees, a pair of white gloves, White pumps with blue ribbons on them, and her hair can be seen in a neat bun with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace visible. Her primary colours worn are an assortment of blues, whites, and browns, to match that of an actual in-game bumpty. Personality: Claire is a very motherly character, she is prone to babying people, and often does so without realizing. But she is also a very kind person, and is sweet and happy to all she meets, and she will always attempt to befriend anyone she comes across. contrary to this, she is also very protective and worries a lot, which can cause her to be problematic at times and come off annoying. While generally a very happy person, Claire also sometimes has spouts of extreme sadness, stemming from her childhood and current relationships with people, and during these times, she is very quiet and loses the energy to even get out of bed, let alone talk to people. Relationships: Lilith Voyance: Lilith is Claire's youngest sister, and the two are on friendly terms with each other when they are not together. When they spend too much time together, they become irritable with one another, which frequently ends with massive fall outs and arguments. But, the two sisters haven't seen one another in years, as Lilith left Shiver city when she was 19. The two only get into contact via emails. Claire frequently worries about Lilith's safety and would do anything to make sure she is safe. Tuna the frost piranha: Tuna is Claire's best friend in the world. The two have known each other since childhood, and met when Claire was young and had run away from home. They instantly bonded over a lack of loving parents, and the two have been like two peas in a pod since. They care for each other very much and would do anything for the other. They are very rarely seen apart. While Tuna is very aggressive and reckless, Claire still loves her as if she were her biological sister. The same goes for Tuna. Penguin patrol: The two bumpties managed to form a friendship during the times where either Lilith or Tuna have been in trouble with the law, and Claire often invites him over for tea or even dinner sometimes, (much to the anger of Tuna) and they enjoy talking about books together. Tuna suspects that Claire may have a crush on the penguin patrol, but Claire denies this claim. Claire's mother: Claire despises her mother, as does her mother despise her. The two prefer not to mention the other, and they haven't gotten into any contact since Claire moved out when she was 17 years old. =